The Number Twelve
by Faba
Summary: Twelve drabbles for twelve people and the twelve days of Christmas. Merry Christmas, all!
1. The First

**Okay, these are supposed to be gifts. Each prompt is based off of request from each person. I also put these in alphabetical order… so no favoritism. **

**I kind of had to post this now, because I doubt I'll make it on here on Christmas/Christmas Eve. So, early presents! **

**And, you guys who got these presents, (you know who you are) go to the forum under my thread for this. There's a little extra surprise! **

**This is for Defy-er (Defying Gravity 728). **

Nanny put up a chair to watch Elphaba play. She looked like she was pretending to fly. Her arms were spread open wide and she was whizzing around the yard like a bumblebee. She tripped over root, and was sent tumbling across the grass like a fish out of water.

Nanny rolled her eyes and got up to help the darling to her feet. "Sit up, dear, sit up. No need in getting your pretty little garb dirty." Nanny pushed Elphie to her feet and then gently shoved her out of the way, so the green girl wouldn't squish a frog that lingered right underneath her foot. "No need in squishing nature, either."

Elphaba looked up at Nanny, confused, and then looked down at where her eyes were settled. She squealed at the frog and crouched down in front of it. She opened her mouth widely, baring her teeth slightly and growling. The frog looked at her blankly for a second, and then opened its mouth too.

"Stupid creature…" Nanny said, and she struggled not to compare the two.


	2. The Second

**This is for Dy (Dyani). **

Glinda couldn't believe it… she was really gone…

She picked up Elphaba's hat and hugged it, sniffing slightly… She was really gone… She tightened her grip on the ratty thing and attempted to steady herself, placing her feet farther apart to stop herself from a bad fall. She suddenly felt sick and hot, and sniffled some more, not able to tell herself the truth.

Out of the darkness came Elphaba's little flying money… Chistery was it? He shuffled up to her and held out its hand to her, its eyes shining with loss. "Mi-Miss Glinda?" Chistery put something into her hand and watched as she lifted it up to examine it.

It was a little green bottle. It looked familiar… Glinda gulped.

Glinda took the bottle into the crook of her arm and stared at Chistery. "Elphie," she said, transfixed. "It's sad… that the thing you wanted to happen so much… it's sad that you weren't here to see it…" Glinda held back more tears, "or hear it, rather… It's like the whole world is against you… even in death…"


	3. The Third

**This is for Elfy (lotrelves). **

Galinda finally snapped. She couldn't take it anymore… any of it… no more, no more… it didn't feel right… it hurt.

"Boq, I don't like you!" she yelled, letting go of Fiyero's hand. "I just _don't_, okay? You can't make someone love you! You just can't!" Galinda felt tears start to brim in her eyes. "No matter how much you love them… you sometimes… just have to… let them go…" Galinda grabbed Fiyero's hand again. "Even though it's hard."

Boq looked down. "But… I love you… I really do… and… I _can't_ let you go."

Glinda felt as if she had been stabbed. "Sometimes… you have to do what you think is right for the other person. You have to let them be with who they're meant to be with… and who they're meant to be…" she said, letting any tears fall. She put her other hand up to her face, and Fiyero tried to pull her into a hug, but she wouldn't allow it.

Fiyero looked at her. "Galinda, what's wrong?" Galinda ignored him.

"But… why are you crying, Galinda?" Boq asked hesitantly.

"Because…" she stopped and looked at Fiyero, "I've been so stupid…"


	4. The Fourth

**This is for Gravi (TryDefyingGravity). **

The Witch twisted one lock of hair about her finger, in thought, staring ahead at Glinda. She shook her head at the blonde, whose eyes were brimming with close tears. _Don't cry…Please… don't cry…_

"Glinda… it's up to you… you can do it… even if I couldn't…"

"What?" Glinda asked, widening her eyes. "What are you saying, Elphie?"

"Please, Glinda," Elphaba said, her voice cracking. "Don't call me Elphie…"

"Elphie," responded Glinda stubbornly, "I don't understand what's happening…"

Elphaba didn't know how to respond. What really was happening? She wasn't sure… but somehow she knew it was going to end badly…

"Elphaba," Glinda cried, seeing The Witch's expression. "Answer me _now_!"

Elphaba locked gazes with Glinda.

"Tell me now… what are you trying to say…?" Glinda looked angry and upset at the same time; tears brimming her eyes, and grinding her teeth together.

"I'm trying…" Elphaba chocked out, "Glinda… I'm trying to say goodbye…"


	5. The Fifth

**This is for Lu (****Lusito). I hope you like it, Lu. I tried humor, but it turned out a bit stupid, so I guess there's humor in that! **

Galinda sighed. "Why does this have to be so complicated?"

"Because… it just does… you can't just one day jump and say, 'I want to be smart, world! Hit me!' It doesn't work like that."

"Well, why not? Life would be a whole lot easier if we _could _just do that."

Elphaba laughed. "For once you're right."

"Are you trying to say I've never been right?" Galinda huffed loudly. "I must have been right _sometime_…"

"I highly doubt that…"

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"_Oh, really_?"

"Yes."

"I must have at one point in time!"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Galinda gave up. "I suppose you're right." Galinda sighed, and went back to work. She broke her pencil in anger a minute later.


	6. The Sixth

**This is for Mel (Meltalviel). **

Madame Morrible shrieked as they took her away. No, no, no, they couldn't do this to her! They just _couldn't_! "I am the Wizard's assistant! You cannot do this to me!"

"Sorry," one guard said gruffly, "Glinda the Good's orders."

Morrible twisted around and kicked as hard as she could, but she was aging and not as strong as she used to be. The guards were young and strong; they had no trouble in lugging the ex-Head to the dungeon.

Once there they dumped her in, and let her fall to the hard cement without an ounce of grace or dignity. She didn't even bother to sit up. She was too weak. She was too tired. She was too sick… sick of everything. Morrible just lay there and thought. She almost regretted it all; everything that had happened.

When she finally sat up, she was distressed and guilty. "Miss Elphaba… I-I think I really am… sorry…"

Elphaba smiled while holding Fiyero in her arms. She didn't need her apologies.


	7. The Seventh

**This is for Nimby (GelNimbus). **

Doctor Dillamond smiled and slid Miss Elphaba's thesis away. Has this student contributed to the importance of education? _Indeed._ At least he had hers done. _Now to_… he looked at the next name and groaned. Fiyero Tiggular. Somehow, Dillamond suspected that his thesis would not be the most interesting…

The Doctor stared at the lack of punctuation the lack of spelling… he shivered and answered the first question quickly. Has this student contributed to the importance of education? _No… no, no, no, no, no, a million times NO! _He scribbled down. He sighed and prepared for more.

----

"Fiyero, how do you think you did on your graduate thesis?" Elphaba asked.

The prince smiled broadly and got on a look of triumph. "Ah, I bet I aced that thing." Elphaba rolled her eyes at his stupidity.


	8. The Eight

**This is for SJ (****Sarela**** Jade). This turned out a little stupid… so sorry if it's not what you expected. I did my best. **

Boq stared around. Where was everyone? He gulped and immediately tried to play it cool. "Oh, you guys… you're… you're just hilarious, you know that?" But no one answered him. All was silent.

Boq tried to see through the gloom, but couldn't and only succeeded in giving himself a headache. He stretched out his arms and groped around blindly. He tripped over something, and shrieked loudly, crashing down to the ground. Jumping up again, he presumed walking around and acted as if he hadn't just squealed like a lady.

"Where's the candle!? Where's the lamp!?" he yelled. "Anyone here!?"

Once again, no one answered. He started to shake and walked in a different direction.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and Avaric jumped out. "Boo!" he said, almost unenthusiastically. Boq screamed and cowered, crouching low to the ground.

Avaric bit out of an apple. "Sorry?" he queried with his mouth full of food.


	9. The Ninth

**This one is for Sale. I interpreted Nessa like this because I knew Sale would like it. **

Nessa rolled into her sister's dorm and giggled. "Hmm… blueberry…" she gushed.

Elphaba gave her a look. "Blueberry?"

"He uses…" her eyes widened, "_blueberry shampoo_."

"Who does?" Elphaba asked, and then realized how stupid the question sounded.

"Well, who do you think!?" Nessarose responded to her sister, rolling her eyes.

"Umm…" she said. "Biq?" She then smiled evilly.

"Hush… his name is Boq… but oh, it smells so good." Nessarose put something up to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"What's that?" Elphaba asked, suddenly suspicious of her sister.

"Um. Nothing." She put her hands down.

Elphaba cleared her throat.

"Okay, you've caught me… I've been, um… _using_."

"Using…?" she pressed. "Using what?"

Nessa's eyes flickered back and forth. "Tobacco…" she murmured. "Or… crack possibly… something you sniff…" She cleared her throat. "But, I can't remember the name…"

"Oh, really?" Elphaba came up and looked down at Nessa's perfect—but oddly cheesy—smile. In an instant, she had taken Nessa's 'crack' from her hands.

Nessa attempted to jump up to get it, but failed, sulking.

"Odd, this crack is fuzzy… and… hairy…"

"It's a new brand!" She flailed for it.

"Y_ou've snipped off a lock of Boq's hair_!"

"My, word, I have not!"

"Yes you have!"

"Have _not_!"

"Yes you _have_!"

Nessa turned red. "I told you! _No I haven't_!"

"Nessa, it smells like blueberries!"

"I know… doesn't it smell nice?"


	10. The Tenth

**This is for Tiggy (Lady Tiggular). **

Fiyero crept up behind the tree and sat on a root, thinking silently. It was good to get away from Galinda for a while and just… think. At first, his mind had recoiled at the idea… but now… it was like a whole new hobby…

He let his back lean against the tree, and sighed, smiling. What to think of now? How about—?

Some scuffling distracted him from his thoughts. He looked on the other side of the tree to see Elphaba standing up. "Oh, my, whatever are you doing here?" she scowled.

"Relaxing…"

"Oh, really? Do you do too much? All that 'dancing' must get tiring."

He nodded. "It does indeed. You have no idea."

She narrowed her eyes angrily and left, rolling her eyes as usual and muttering something under her breath.

—the color green? He smiled.


	11. The Eleventh

**This Gelphie is for you, Wolfie (The Wolfinator/or Thespian-Wolf). **

Elphaba looked away from Glinda's confused stare. It was too hard to force her deep brown eyes into Glinda's blue ones. It was too painful to keep her face straight. It was just too hard.

Elphaba leaned forward as another loud honking blared in her eyes. "Hold out, my sweet…" Elphaba kissed Glinda softly, reveling on how good it felt to place her cold lips on Glinda's cheek. Glinda blinked in surprise at Elphie's action, and at that same moment, Elphaba gained additional courage and placed her lips upon the other girl's. "Hold out if you can…"

She broke and away and left Glinda frozen in awe, her tears practically freezing her cheeks, as she watched the green girl disappear amongst the crowd.

Walking away, Elphaba smiled slightly through her sorrow, suddenly realizing she had done something right. She had done what she had wanted to do for a long time. She had kissed Miss Glinda Upland… Even though it was goodbye.


	12. The Twelth

**This is for Zarri (Zarrian/ or zarri-of-the-vinkus). I tried my best with the parody! **

Fiyero grinned. _How did Galinda's little song go? _"Popular… you're gonna be pop-u-lar…" he whispered. Then something hit him. _Muscular… that has the same amount of syllables! I think…Wait… pop-u-lar… mus-cu-lar… It does! _

He smiled again. "Muscular… I'm glad I'm so mus-cu-lar! I'm glad I get all the girls with the frills and curls; the one's that bounce around! Oh! I'm glad that I've got the huns who like my guns—!" Fiyero rearranged his face and stopped singing, trying to look normal as Elphaba unexpectedly came up.

"What are you _doing_?" Elphaba asked, horrified.

Fiyero sniffed. "Singing."

"Well, obviously. But… why!?"

Fiyero was quiet.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, and said, "Well? Cat has your tongue or something? You're being rude; talk to me."

"Well… singing is fun… don't _you _ever sing?" And he smiled innocently.


End file.
